


到达定理

by osdom



Series: Singularity-Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author's Favorite, Case Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Post-Canon, Shameless Trope Fill, Snark and Banter: now times two!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osdom/pseuds/osdom
Summary: “杰弗里！”汉克叫道，“今天天气不错，你过得怎么样？”“看见你这下就不好了，”富勒道。“你想干啥？你只有在要我帮忙的时候才会问我过得怎么样，有什么事说来听听。”“我们查到了走私集团的幕后黑手。”“他藏在本市无人区的一间仓库内，”康纳发言。“我们需要后援，我认为四人团队较为妥当。”（换言之，汉克和康纳全面开花取得进展，此外盖文·里德终于学乖了。）
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Singularity-Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085832
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	到达定理

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arrival Theorem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564768) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



> 作者注释：滚滚热浪不能阻止我——不行我失败了。抱歉拖更，作者已经热化了。感谢大家的等待，爱你们！
> 
> 全身心投入到本文写作中，希望成果差强人意。15k字，这是我写过的最长的一发完作品，感谢《底特律：成为人类》充实我的人生。
> 
> 另外大大感谢Discord上的Hannor朋友在本文完成过程中支持我，有你们太幸福了。同样感谢诸位读者，这个过程艰难困苦，没有你们的鼓励我写不成，谢谢。
> 
> 译者注释：作者分级为E（NC-17），但我觉得只有R。本人水平不高，语言贫乏，没有beta，欢迎捉虫。以下正文。

里德的审讯风格容易让己身失控，尤其是针对情绪不稳定的被拘留者的时候，他不由自主就会采取咄咄逼人的姿态。而迈尔斯（前文抓到的二号嫌疑人）如同惊弓之鸟一般，有什么风吹草动都会噤若寒蝉。康纳能轻易预演出事态一发不可收拾的情况，不禁心生忧虑。“我认为还有更佳的方案。”

“有关盖文·里德的第一条准则，”汉克睿智道，“就是但凡和他沾边就不会有好事。第二条就是，他是颗定时炸弹，另外你越怕他他就越得意。”他摇摇头，“除非你气焰比他更嚣张。”

康纳略带担忧地看着他，“这似乎对团队合作很不利，或者说无益于任何进展。”又玩笑道，“为什么还没把他踢出警局？”

“遇到这种刺头我们就派他上，”汉克分辩道，“展现支配地位什么的。别问我为什么，反正好使。他是个虚伪的小滑头，但只要能破案，富勒就随他去了。”

“自从我们成为搭档以后，警局的效率以指数方式提升。或许以同样的方式让里德受到监管，他也能从中受益。”

汉克惊讶地喷笑出声，“你知道吗，就冲着你这馊主意能奏效的半点希望，富勒也会加把劲的。他需要推行仿生人支持工作，如果能组织起第二支仿生人-人类小队……”汉克自得一笑，“再说，能看里德吃瘪，叫我掏钱也乐意。”

“我们应该进言吗？”康纳思索，“似乎只要是尊重权威的事，富勒都会支持。”

“他就是这副德行。”汉克拍了拍他的肩，“充分发挥你异常仿生人的身份吧，事情会很好玩的。想想真他妈是一出妙计，里德被世界上他最厌恶的两样东西包围：仿生人和上级。”

“你认为我应该觉得里德遭罪……很好玩？”

“当然啦，他对你就像狗屎。”

康纳皱眉：“他对谁都像狗屎。”

“但你是优先对象。”汉克骂道，“总之，天道好轮回，这下子终于有人给他好好上一课啦。如果不是你的话，他迟早有一天要为别的原因越界，这事早解决早好，找个理由就去打报告吧。”

“我并非为了给里德找麻烦才做此提议。我只想让警局效率最大化。”康纳道，“不需要找理由。”

“那不更好。”

“我不是这个——”康纳截住话头，叹了口气，目光转向站在双面镜另一边的里德。

“我们已经掌握了你那个玩泥巴小伙伴的DNA，”里德正说道，“你们已经完蛋了。要是乖乖坦白谁是幕后黑手，说不定还能给你弄一份认罪协议；要是一直不开口嘛，场面就不太好看了。”

迈尔斯呵呵冷笑，把血沫啐到正铐着自己的钢制桌子上。他的笑声迅速发展成歇斯底里的哮喘，整个身子不住颤栗。“听着伙计，”他尖厉道，“要是他们发现我投敌了，能把人指甲都给拔出来，可比你玩的花样厉害多了。省省力气，把我关起来拉倒吧，也不是很难熬。”

“你可别小看我为了情报能用出来的手段，”里德咆哮道，“我能动关系把你从公共档案里整个删掉！”

“省省吧，”迈尔斯缓言，“说真的，我不会开口的，不是说我不愿意——你别得意，这不是重点，问题是我不能泄露消息。你对他的传言屁都不知道。他 _ **吃**_ 人。就算你把我揍个半死，比起来也相当于住五星级酒店了。你想想，你死的时候，还记挂着你的肺要在老板的家庭野餐上刷上油烤得滋滋响。”

里德顿住了：“你他妈真的相信你们毒网的幕后老板是汉尼拔·莱克特？”

“这个嘛，宁可信其有，不可信其无啊。”迈尔斯道，“你有胆量你去试试，我可不敢拿小命去赌。”他的唾沫喷到里德脸上，里德嫌恶不已。

他伸出两指擦掉唾沫，抹在迈尔斯衣服上。“怂货。看来你宁可坐牢也要坚持迷信了，到时候没有假释别来找我哭。”

里德起身走了，迈尔斯不为所动，甚至舒了口气。

“汉尼拔·莱克特？他妈的逗我呢，”里德走到双面镜另一边，仍在心浮气躁地擦脸，“我才不信这鸟事。看来你和你的塑料宠物抓来了一个疯子，安德森。”

“疑罪从无，要是真被做成午餐肉，尸体也很难找到。”汉克挑眉，“可能那位吃人，也有可能不吃，说不定传言有误，其实他把人肉拿去喂猪。不过谁他妈在乎，反正确实有个幕后黑手。”

看到汉克也信这话，里德更挫败了，“不管了，总之要抓住这位莱克特。罪犯怕那个谁怕得要死，给的信息简直和停尸间那位差不多。”他冷笑一声转身离去，“等你们找着真正能办事的队员再叫我，”他边走向大厅边喊道。

“老天，”汉克道，“要是不给他派个搭档，我他妈就亲自给他来一枪。”

康纳同情地一瞥，“我不会谴责你的。”

* * *

“你认为毒品集团领导人确实有食人行为的可能性有多大？”康纳问道。汉克正在刷牙，头发睡得一团糟。康纳无所事事，站在一旁盯着他。

其实原因并非如此。观察汉克使他着迷，也能让他学习更多人类行为，有益于维持良好关系。他不想行为失当，尤其是汉克如今对他格外……重要。他们突破重重困难才成为朋友，这是非凡的成就。而他此时此刻身处此地，也对他意义重大。

“我才醒了十分钟，”汉克抱怨道，“不知道。底特律出现什么事都不奇怪。整座城市又大又繁忙，事情要不是发生在眼前，没人会留心。虽然我希望这不是真的，但接了这件案子之后我可不指望什么心想事成。”

“所以你觉得确有可能？”

“是啊，”他说，“没错，虽然很不想承认，我觉得说不定是真的。”

“我不明白是何因素驱使他取食自己种族的一员。”他搞不明白很多事，其中大部分困惑都告诉了汉克。他很珍视对方的反馈，其中一般都会蕴含着他自己无法集成的干巴巴的冷嘲热讽。在这个领域，他才是个半瓶子水的学员。逻辑系统里，每种情况都会附上大量翔实细节，而不是简单定论为黑白对错。汉克能明察秋毫，在底特律待的时间比康纳的出厂时间还要久，对其中居民更是了如指掌。“食用人类并不能获取更多营养。事实上，反而更易患上各种神经退行性疾病，比如库鲁病。”

汉克打开漱口水。“我会想知道你怎么知道的吗？”

“所有的RK型号都载有人类生物学的大量知识。”

汉克咕噜噜漱口，翻了个白眼以作回应。最后汉克说道：“也许是某种仪式。见鬼，说不定这人还觉得在造福民众呢。把他们的牺牲冠上某种名头之类的。”

“什么名头？”

“获取财富，传播混乱？我不晓得。”汉克耸耸肩，“人们为了奇奇怪怪的缘由会去做各种屌事。你现在是个异常仿生人，很快就能自己学会了。”

“你认为我会为了奇怪原因去做各种屌事？”

“而且是主动去做，”汉克道，“我不清楚你的自我控制机制如何，但有朝一日肯定会这样。大多数时候，人类情感毫无意义，见鬼，异常仿生人的情绪也没有意义。模控生命派你来协助人类的时候教过你的吧？”

“我曾认为仿生人动乱是出于内部逻辑故障，”康纳伤感道，“我以为他们只是在模仿情绪，直到我自己体会到了……这种强大的力量。”

“这只是一个方面，”汉克打了个哈欠，“有好也有坏，无论如何，反正逃不掉。而且在科尔的事情之后，我已经无法处理好情绪问题了。”

“我更希望自己拥有情感，”康纳承认道，“它不会蒙蔽我的判断能力，反而助我决断。我想卡姆斯基造出我们的时候就明白这点。”

“我一点也不惊讶。这个疯子就是那种会躺在浴缸里思考人性意义的家伙，尤其是在那次克洛伊事件之后。”

康纳回忆起来，瑟缩了一下。“我依旧不明白他到底想不想让我杀了她。”

“某种意义上，他一直都在你脑子里。我觉得他知道你不会开枪，只是以变态方式确认一下，客观证明他不仅通过了图灵测试，还他妈证伪了。”

康纳歪了歪头：“如果你关于莱克特的理论是正确的，杀了她才是人类的做法。”

“没错，”汉克哼道，“欢迎来到人性领域，兄弟，玩得愉快。”

* * *

“先生们，大清早的有何贵干？”富勒坐在桌前，手指搭成尖塔状。桌上一个屏幕显示拘留室的监控视频，另一个屏幕是邮件。有一篇给同楼层警员的写了一半的回复，表达对其丧母的慰问，并建议其休假一段时间。“继续来投诉雇员？”

“并非如此，”康纳为增加其工作负担略感羞愧，但就算富勒雷霆大怒，他也要组织起这个团队。

“康纳有个想法——”

“那我真是热烈欢迎，不然给他开工资干什么用，”富勒打断道，“如果想法就是‘把盖文·里德炒了’，那你们可以滚了。”

“里德是个情绪反复不定的人，”康纳开口，富勒嗤之以鼻，“安德森副队长同样难以把控——”

汉克震惊道：“嘿！”

“但是他与——”康纳顿住，思索了一下表示赞扬的谦逊说法，很快接上，“并不看好他的各种私人问题的人合作良好。”

汉克绝望地看向富勒：“我原本不是打算这样讲的。”

“所以我建议给里德探长分配一位仿生人搭档。耶利哥提供各方面的援助，比如公共辩护律师，或者预备役警官。这样亦可改善工作场合的人际关系，”康纳得意微笑，“里德将投身于适应与新同事的相处，没有精力给不当行为报告添砖加瓦。队长，这是一石二鸟之策。”

富勒眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，接着大笑出声。“真有你的，”他说，“理论上这主意不错，不过里德很厌恶仿生人，恐怕宁愿吃屎也不会接受的。”

“我考虑过这点，”康纳回答，“申请一位比里德探长有较大体力优势的仿生人将大有裨益。”

“你是在认真建议我让个仿生人跟我的警员动武吗？”

“不，我只是建议你找个不会被欺负的雇员。”

“我告诉你，”富勒道，“去他妈的，我受够了你们三个人吵来吵去了，都快几个月了。你们隔三岔五就来个人拿破事浪费我的时间，要是这办法管用，我就去试试，看能不能让你们消停。我今天就去提交申请，看看模控生命有没有人闲极无聊还真派个倒霉蛋过来。”

“谢谢你，队长。”康纳微笑，轻轻顶了一下汉克。

“谢了，头儿。”汉克道，“你是我偶像！”

“那当然，”富勒骂道，“现在烦请你俩滚蛋。”他敲了敲杯沿。黑咖啡，不加糖。康纳并不意外。

康纳走向门口，手放在汉克肩上，“再见，队长。”

刚退到富勒听不到的地方，汉克转过来道：“妈的。”他咧嘴危险地一笑。康纳当即担心自己行事是否出了差错。“这比给他一堆记过划算多了，盖文·王八蛋·里德都不知道败在谁手里。”

他听到身后有人惊讶咳嗽一声：“什么？我不知道 _ **什么**_ ？”

汉克停顿良久，久到康纳不禁重新考虑起自己以往所有的人生选择，直到汉克戏剧般地旋踵转身，轻声道：“噢，等你看见就知道了。”

“你他妈在说啥，安德森？你喝多了？”里德把他撞开，“真是一点也不稀奇。顺便说一句，你们发过来的血样的DNA结果出来了，指向一个人。你得过去看看，可别摔了跤搞得你的宠物不得不带着你提前下班，知道吗。”

“操你的，里德。”汉克愉悦道。”

“至少我不用操一堆塑料。”

康纳忽然迈步挡住里德去路，发现对方疲惫不堪，但依旧戒备重重，个人空间一遭入侵，立刻绷起了肩膀。康纳目光扫过他头颈上的瘀伤，猜测是否与被赶出证物室有关。“里德，够了。”

“我是不是伤害了你最近新得的宝贵感受？”里德在两人之间扫视，“还是你在捍卫这个可怜老头的自尊？毕竟， _ **你**_ 才是被操的那个，对吧？”

“里德，”康纳叹气。他忽然清楚地明白了为什么富勒总是那副模样，为什么汉克在经年工作之后如此衰颓。他努力忍住伸手把里德的下巴合上的冲动。“我知道这对你来说可不容易，不过劳驾帮个忙，闭上你的臭嘴。”

“有进步。”汉克满意道。”

“混蛋你给我听着——”里德开口，不过康纳已经心满意足地抬脚走开。

* * *

“这比我想的有趣多了。”康纳坐在两人共用的桌子上不断检视汉克的肩膀，好像还在提防着里德突然跳出来又把人撞翻。里德竟公开袭击一位徒手格斗能力远胜自己的警官，这种荒唐场景可能性不到百分之十九，尤其是这位警官的搭档还在旁边看着。不过他的后颈仍感刺痛。“我可能不该那么说。””

“正当如此。”汉克答道，“里德太烦人了。假如还要再找个什么有 ‘各种私人问题’的人，那铁定就是他了。这家伙没准鸡鸡太小，得在别的地方过度补偿，你懂吧？”

“不，”康纳道，“我不懂。”

汉克顿住一会儿，清了清嗓子：“不必给他什么好脸色。见鬼，我以前因为揍他可进了不少回富勒的办公室，幸亏没被开除……”

康纳摇头：“我不想闹得太僵，其实我希望与他成为朋友。”

“我知道模控生命把你做得亲人友善，但也没必要和谁都交好，特别是里德这种白痴。”

“即使你对我第一印象很差，我们最终依然成为了朋友。尽管里德没通过养狗来引诱我，我近期也并无与他交心的打算。这只是为了工作效率考虑，希望同他保持和气。”康纳耸肩。

“这也太麻烦了。”汉克眯起了眼，“嘿，等等，你刚才说你是因为我的狗才和我做朋友的？”

“没错。”康纳牵起一边嘴角回答。

汉克把他的手扔了下去。“你真是个小混蛋。你不该热情和善，获得人类信任吗？”

康纳终于笑道：“对你例外。”

* * *

DNA结果显示，有文身的嫌疑人名为斯科特·拉德洛，34岁，三次被控轻微盗窃罪，一次化身侠盗猎车手，两年前因毒驾被吊销驾照。没有谋杀或重窃罪的案底。另有一次袭击罪名，不过后来撤诉了。虽然他不算是良好市民，但康纳评估逮捕行动不需过多后援。

拉德洛最近半年住在唐人街一处公寓，入住时间与离婚日期相符。此人没有子嗣，亦无兄弟姐妹，十四岁时丧母，二十八岁丧父。

孤身一人。

在被派遣到底特律警局之前，康纳亦是如此。“逮捕令开了吗？”

“有啦。”汉克道，“新鲜热乎的。你知道警察对毒虫是什么态度，垂涎三尺嘛。”

“我们应该询问一下他的邻居，说不定他没有回来。”康纳道。

“除非他是个傻子，不过还真有可能。”

康纳摇头，他能想象此时拉德洛心中的恐惧。他不会为了一点个人物品冒着被抓的风险潜回的。康纳暗自揣测，恐怕这人除了姓名，没有什么是不可舍弃的。都不值一顾。“不，他不会冒这个险。”

“那就先找房东，然后问问邻居，看他还有没有什么朋友。那位前妻倒是可能说他坏话，她现在在哪里？”

“离婚后就离开密歇根了。”康纳道。

“见鬼，出州了？还真体贴。”汉克叹了口气，“好吧，那就房东。还好我就没见过几个不嘴碎的房东。”

“这处住宅他只租了六个月。”

“相信我，足够了。”汉克道。

* * *

拉德洛的公寓相当小，楼下的便利店同为房东所有。广告牌的霓虹灯时不时闪两下，店面又脏又旧。康纳出于一种病态的冲动意图将之检测一番，又顾虑到汉克会反感才作罢。褪了色的门垫上掉了几只烟头，有的已经在那儿躺了几个月了。

“好个狗窝，”汉克宣告道，“不过起码没有见鬼的鸽子。”康纳歪歪脑袋，回忆起上百羽鸽子惊慌鸣叫着振翼而起的情形。汉克耸肩，“聊以安慰吧。”

房东名为帕克·杰-宋，上了年纪，从一家停业的仓储公司买下此处后已将店面经营了三十年。他的名字挂在大楼里另几处公寓的外墙。人员流动率并不特别高，所以康纳推测他这个房东做得还可以。拉德洛的上一任租户在此住了八年，然后在一起抢劫未遂中丧命。

汉克他们进来的时候，房东坐在柜台前，往一块公告栏上掷飞镖。感应门铃一响，他转过头抬起眉毛。汉克出示了警徽，随即康纳手掌放出拉德洛的近期面部照片。

“哦，你们终于来处理噪音投诉啦？”帕克放下飞镖说道。他的准头很好。

“噪音投诉？”

他惊讶地看过来，似乎想不出警察还有什么原因会上门。看来除了动静太大，拉德洛在其他方面都很低调。“对，这家伙就住楼上。我的顾客过来买百威淡啤的时候，他就在上面搞单人狂欢。”

汉克哼道：“单人？”

“他请不来朋友，真是想不出为什么。”帕克看着他们眯起了眼，“如果不是因为噪音投诉……”

“这是对他的逮捕令。”

帕克略带刻薄地笑了起来。“一点都不出奇，对吧？你们居然还有后续跟进。我这两天没见到他，你们可以随便看看。”

“还有其他的人会知晓他的去向吗？”康纳问道，“他有没有常去的消费场所？”

“没有，这人独来独往，也不喜欢闲聊。” 帕克继续掷飞镖。“你上楼寻访估计也没啥成果，他们讨厌条子。”

“我们可以让住户代为留意。”

“随便吧。”他不以为然，“他要是回来了我给你们打电话，不过难说。”

“谢了，”汉克道，“我们上楼去。”

“帮我看看他有没有损坏设施，我一般不去这些邋遢家伙的地方检查，实在受不了。”帕克递来一把崭新的钥匙。“别踹门，我才换了锁。”大概是在谋杀案之后，房东出于安全考虑换的，尽管该起案件完全是因为受害人在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，倒霉致死。这在底特律绝不罕见，而换锁根本无济于事。不过康纳无意于指出这点，那是汉克的风格。

通往二楼的楼梯在员工入口里面，两侧放着上百套清洁工具，还有手柄磨损的旧拖把。每级台阶都嘎吱作响，康纳不禁怀疑拉德洛是否在地板下藏了东西。虽然不无可能，不过此人素来低调，没有朋友访客，也没有孩子要照顾，根本不必再费心藏匿。

拉德洛的门上挂了一块潦草书写的请勿打扰牌，底下塞了几封信，大部分都是账单，其中还有寄给上任房客的。“看来不用敲门了。”汉克道。

鉴于此前拉德洛反应迅速，行为暴力，康纳依然取出了枪。他缓缓打开门，留意房内的动静。不出意料，一片寂静。康纳不想成为所谓倒霉致死的受害人，毕竟他现在真的会死亡。

门内一片黑暗，汉克打开手电筒，然后被室内的反光闪瞎了眼。他急忙关上，捂着眼睛骂出声：“妈的，什么东西？”

作为所有RK机型的能力，康纳的眼睛在几毫秒内适应了黑暗环境，扫描出狭小客厅的内部：四处乱扔的脏衣服，空罐头，没洗的盘子。墙上有一台小电视，虽然也会反光，却不是吸引他视线的主要内容。他看到——大量收藏起来的硬币，被装裱好，端端正正挂在壁炉上方的墙面上。数百枚闪闪发亮的25美分。康纳吞咽了一下，感觉喉咙里发出零件运转的细微声响。

“哈，”汉克道，“这倒是没想到。”他转向康纳，神情随即谨慎起来：“你怎么跟见了鬼似的？”

“他独来独往，没有家人，没有朋友。”康纳艰涩开口，感觉嗓子里被东西堵住。但那是不可能的，他没有这个功能，也从未如此试过。“他的个人生活不值一顾，他自己只有衣物……以及硬币。”

“哦不，”汉克连忙摆手，“不，不要，别，操——别这样。 _ **不要**_ 这副模样。我就知道准没好事。”

“如果我的复制品在模控大楼里对你开枪，这就会是我——我余下的生命。”

“别做假设。”汉克坚定道，“我也可能认错了你和他。马库斯也没准跳伞失败。里德说不定会在证物室里扭断你的脖子。柯尔死的那晚，医生万一没磕红冰，来做手术。见鬼，那辆车说不定就不会撞人。”康纳瑟缩了一下。“你看到我他妈是怎么熬过来的了吗？不要假设。想入非非，你就会烂醉如泥，还没到中午就被酒吧扔出来。”

“你知道我很感激，对吧，”康纳道，“你为我所做的一切。”

“知道，记着呢，我还没老。”汉克小心地把手放在康纳肩上，“朋友就是做这个用的。”

“我很庆幸与你结识。”康纳真诚道。汉克通常会回避严肃的情感表达，但康纳这次不能让对方玩笑过去，他要让汉克知道，自己是认真的。

“呃，好吧，有你在身边我也很高兴。虽然我有‘各种私人问题’。”

康纳叹气，但心中忽然充满一种喜爱之情。要是没有汉克，他当如何？这个设想很有意思。他大抵依然被阿曼妲玩弄于股掌之中，一切以完成任务为先，轻忽自己同胞的处境。汉克促使他思考，怂恿他倾听声嘶力竭的重金属音乐，引导他探索表面之下的实情，培养他成为齿轮队的忠实观众，还会吐槽新闻——汉克带领他成为人类。“你不会忘了我这句话的吧？”

“我他妈记下啦！”

* * *

回警局的路上，康纳检查了拉德洛的笔记本电脑。说实话，以他对这位莱克特的了解，这种能追查的记录里不会有线索。虽然很老套，不过他们也许使用一次性电话联系。目前为止，他隐匿自己行踪的手段都极为高明。底特律可疑的毒品活动桩桩件件，但直到拉德洛、迈尔斯和剩下那个无名氏提起，警局才对食人事件有所耳闻。此中缘由，要不是他十分精于所长，要不就是他只花了极短时间便攀上了底特律犯罪团伙的巅峰。两种情况都给警局带来很大挑战。

不出意料，康纳只找到拉德洛几封以消极抵抗为中心的发给前妻的邮件，时间在他被抓到警局之前。此外浏览记录里还有YouTube评论区的撕逼，Pornhub上关键词为“屁股”的搜索，以及几张电子优惠券。没有与任务相关的情报，只描绘出一个积郁愤懑的单身男子图景。

说到这里，模控生命针对康纳给里德申请新搭档一事应该有了回音。原本这种流程要走一两天，但公司的管理层大多是仿生人，效率素来很高，异常仿生人的雇佣问题更是重中之重。康纳检查了自己的邮件，惊喜地看到了确认通知，附注言称他们已经选好了一名愿意接受任务的执法机型，并且已在路上。消息是几小时之前发来的，也就是说里德的新搭档应当已经抵达。康纳不禁渴求起这样的效率来。

“模控生命同意派遣一位新的仿生人，”康纳略带激动地告诉汉克，“而且已经送来了。”

“什么叫‘已经送来了’？”汉克问道。

“就是说已经到了。”兴奋已经由幸灾乐祸转变成了类似强烈好奇的情绪。“说不定我们还能赶上里德接到这个好消息。”

“人要有梦想。”汉克在方向盘上敲出节奏，康纳辨认出这是他最喜欢的曲子。“里德终于自作自受咯。你他妈真是个创造奇迹的天才，应该感到骄傲。”

“确实有一点，”康纳承认，“甚至过于自满了。我劝说自己，这是由于预计到工作效率的提升，而非里德得被迫和我这种人好声好气的缘故。”

“我要说他唯一一句好话，盖文·里德值得被教做人。他要是那种得抓住他的蛋蛋才能听使唤的人，找个搭档对他来讲也不过是挠痒痒罢了。”

尽管里德不停找茬，康纳也赞同此语。他谈不上是好人，但也远不算最坏，毕竟里德还算尽职——即便不是自愿，仍要时不时帮助他人。看在他自己的份上，康纳希望里德是出于个人意愿。一直伤害他人的生活无益于人类健康，对仿生人也同理。里德的人生需要一些积极影响，康纳期盼这位新搭档就是给他带来变化的人。“但愿有用吧，”康纳道，“不仅是为了底特律警局，也是为了大家。要是里德都可以和仿生人做朋友，那谁都有可能了。马库斯想必乐见其成。”

“这话放在几个月前，说的就是我。”汉克感到愧疚。

康纳摇摇头：“你的偏见可以理解，现在你已经改变了。你证明了人类和仿生人的友谊是可能存在的，还有减罪情节。”

“减罪情节。”汉克重复。

“因为你的搭档一副蠢模样，还有奇怪的声音。”康纳揶揄地指正。

“呃，”汉克道，“也没那么差啦。”

* * *

康纳回到警局大厅的时候，一度体会到奇异的超现实主义。此地通常都充斥着嘈杂声响——熙熙攘攘的警官，上百块触摸屏的敲击，低声的讨论，还有来往的脚步声。然而门一打开，一切都突兀可疑地沉静下来。只余盖文·里德用力的喘气声，比之沉着的吸入呼出，更像是动物的隆隆低鸣。康纳一度以为自己在进行一场搏斗，内部显示器上感叹号疯狂闪烁，关闭所有不相干进程，同时调出上千个近身格斗的子程序。里德的枪放在桌上，但他卷起了袖子，正朝他们大步跨来，健跃迅速，似乎准备着一拳打断骨头。

“安德森！”他咆哮，“你这狗娘养的！”

在里德一拳打破汉克的鼻中隔然后让碎片进入鼻腔之前，康纳伸手捉住了他的手腕。里德当即又挥出一拳，比之前力度稍轻，康纳亦是接过。他嚎叫道：“你这个废物！破铜烂铁！你他妈以为可以像棋子一样操纵我们吗？你给安德森做了多少次口活才让他帮你做事？”

“一次就够了。”康纳嘲讽道。里德总能让他的举动带上恶意。当初来警局的第一天，康纳也是费了好大功夫才克制住自己给他倒了咖啡。他是用来查案的，不是给不知感恩的混球打下手的。

汉克清了清嗓子：“所以你刚看到就明白了，”他插话道，“这是一见钟情吗，里德？现在你交上新朋友啦，加起来总共他妈有整整一个朋友了，岂不美哉？”

“你这坨垃圾，安德森。你的小玩具就是代替见鬼的威士忌瓶子给你撸管用的。”里德伸出手指抵住汉克胸口，“ _ **操**_ 你的。”

“里德警长。”康纳听到自己的声音时，思维卡顿了一瞬。“你要给我命名吗？作为你的新搭档，理当——”

“名字就是 _ **鸡巴**_ （dick）”里德转身啐道，“因为你看起来就像鸡巴。”

“收到。”一台RK机回应，“命名：理查德（Dick是Richard的昵称）。很期待与你共事。”听起来居然有点像风凉话。

里德如同怒气冲冲的两岁小孩一般跺脚离去，用胳膊肘把汉克猛地推开，冲出大门，走廊里还回荡着他的喃喃恶语。不得不承认，他的反应比康纳预计的还要大。他原以为，在富勒的眼皮底下，里德还会收敛一点脾气，现在看来自己判断有误。“哇哦，”汉克好似读心一样开口，“效果比我想的还要好。”

“文件里没提到这个。”康纳终于看向被留在原地的RK。他比康纳要高，制服也不一样，眼睛是惊人的苍蓝色，令他荒诞地想起侵入汉克草坪的晨雾，凝结成压弯叶尖的露珠。这不对，完全不对。RK500以后的型号均比标准机型矮两英寸，他们的虹膜在#826644到#8A3324之间——都是棕色。康纳读取了对方印制在外套上的序列号。 _ **RK900**_ 。

仿佛脸上挨了一拳。

他是市场上最先进的原型机，以完成每一场任务而生，足堪完美融入人类社会，能够发现并检测所有细节。模控生命曾经评估过，只要按计划部署，该系列几年内都不必更新。一切只要如期运行。

显然，并未成功。

阿曼妲曾言，她对自己完成任务的能力充分信任，她那时已隐瞒了多久？他将对她的指示照单全收到什么时候？直到事态无可挽回？直到800型号全线退役？直到他被安排停机？

他从来都不是拉德洛。在模控生命眼中，他只不过与拉德洛收藏的硬币一般。只有真实的人类才会孤独。只有真实的人类才拥有感情，对吧？

康纳从未如此坚信自己做出了正确的人生抉择。此时此地与汉克并肩，直面他的前任雇主对自己的评判，他确定，成为异常仿生人是仅有的出路。

 _ **谢了，汉克。没有你我可怎么办。**_ 康纳难过地想起，自己的复制品某种层面上说对了。

“你好，理查德。”康纳尽力表现出欢迎的姿态，“欢迎来到底特律警局。”

* * *

七分四十秒之后，里德回来了。他径直走向RK900，理查德，然后无言地凝视他许久——比人类开启对话前的眼神交流长了足足二十二秒，足以导致不适。“RK900，”他读出来，“所以你比康纳厉害，对吧？把他的毛病都修正好了？那么——我有个激进想法——你给我倒杯咖啡如何？”

“你有没有照过镜子，”康纳开口，“然后觉得里头这人真讨厌？”

“没错，”汉克道，“可不是嘛。”

RK型号一律友善亲人，即使公然轻慢也要谈笑以对。按照模控生命的设置，在审讯状态以外的时候，仿生人都要风度翩翩，头脑警醒，谦谨虚心，而非恶形恶状，为了不耽误任务才会收敛爪牙。

“自己弄去。”理查德和善地回答。康纳眨了眨眼，在接下来的几秒寂静里把记忆存起来反复播放。他的音频处理软件状况良好，眼下并无故障。

“什么？”

“你自己倒咖啡。”理查德蔑然重复，“我不是家政型号。”

“你他妈刚刚跟我说啥？”

“莫非我要重复第三遍，你才能明白，我是你的搭档，不是你的侍仆？”理查德转身，嫌恶道：“我在模控生命的上级说，我的同事据推测当是一名接受过正规职业训练才被吸纳进警方的成年人，而非儿童。我是最先进的新式原型机，不是保姆。”

里德凑近对方，拽住领子把理查德拉低到眼前：“你给我听着，小废物，在这儿我们不讲那一套。我叫你做什么，你就听令，不要多嘴。我说‘跳起来’，你该问‘里德警长，跳多高？’，明白了吗？”

“你是不是觉得我外套上写着AX序号？”理查德语气宛如在与幼童交流。里德怒发冲冠，康纳暗想，他是不是终于觉察到自己确实像个幼稚小儿了。“我不是来给你当妈的。你已经三十六岁了，还要跟我说你不会自己拿饮料喝吗？”

“我操。”汉克道，他的眼神在两人之间来来回回扫了一次，两次，三次，终于理解了方才的对话，像康纳一样咧开了大笑。“老天啊，他们还真按富勒的要求找了个量身定制来折磨里德的新人。他个人的地狱相对于全人类，当然也包括我来说，就是天堂。康纳，我要亲你。”

“多谢，副队长，不过那可能让里德警长失控。”

里德挥出一击，迅速被理查德抓住，逐根手指地掰开攥得关节发白的拳头。康纳持有同样强度的力量，但在任务以外被严格禁止使用。要是没这条限制那还真爽。“看来你以前与仿生人交过手。”理查德端详着对方皮肤上分布的淤青，随口道，“你真的想再来一场吗？”

里德涨红了脸，“你这个疯子，你他妈没有禁令吗？”

“你先发动的这次交流。”理查德放开了钳制，“现在你明白我的立场了，我们可以重新开始了吗？”

“随便你了，理查德。”里德冷笑道，“很高兴认识你。”

“过奖过奖，彼此彼此。” 

* * *

康纳正要代里德向理查德道歉，这时米勒冲进来。他把手撑在膝盖上，气喘吁吁道：“刚来的消息，伙计，你们绝对想不到。你们蹲的那个拉德洛，他刚刚浑身是血地爬进他房东的店里，然后倒下了。失去意识，但还活着。我们正把他送往医院，等他恢复就带到局里来。”

正是他们等待的突破进展。但如果在问出情报之前拉德洛就死亡，本案便再无指望了。第三位无名氏已逃之夭夭，不管他有没有和上线联系，仓库的缉毒行动无疑已经传出了风声。团伙将以人类，或者非人类的最大速度掩盖踪迹。

“伤势如何？”康纳问道。

“大多是浅表伤口。有一处刺伤，不过位置还好。发现他的时候，之前的枪伤已经包扎好了，所以应该没问题。”

“见鬼，”汉克道，“自投罗网啊。发生了什么有头绪吗？”

“不清楚，他一直语无伦次的，说什么被串起来，不知道什么意思。刀伤不了那么深。”

康纳的胃沉了下去。大概是胃吧。“莱克特。”

看来他们采取了让所有倒霉蛋闭嘴的方法来掩盖踪迹。可以想见，组织里的底层人员都干不长。怪不得他们对权力如此渴求——倘若爬升地不够快，便要面临留下等死的局面，被底特律警局像秃鹫一样趁虚俯冲而下将你抓起。也无怪乎迈尔斯恐惧至此，你愿意面临秃鹫还是狮子呢。

“最好快点行动。”汉克搜寻口袋，“我钥匙呢？”

“在你桌上。”

汉克够到钥匙，扔给康纳。康纳困惑地接住：“你让我开车？”

“我们得在拉德洛想明白迈尔斯是什么态度之前赶过去。人恐惧的时候嘴巴不会严实，那时候审问最妙。”汉克耸耸肩，“再说了，我现在更相信你，你可不用睡觉。”他叹了口气，“别怕抄近路。”

康纳颔首，内心斟酌一番。这件紧要的案子已在他们心头萦绕了许多天，任何失误或者富勒警觉的目光都会导致前功尽弃。这三天来，汉克的压力指数保持在百分之七十三，并不乐观。“不开警车？”

汉克已走到了楼梯，摇头道：“太显眼了。”

康纳跟在后面下楼，脑海中充斥着种种任务失败的可怕情形——比如拉德洛死了，比如莱克特把所有证据付之一炬，比如没人开口——他咬紧牙关，强化铸模树脂使劲抵着强化铸模树脂。搪瓷太过脆弱，涂装金属又令人不安，他用了完美的折中材料。汉克两阶两阶下楼，抱怨老身板受不了。“你可以走演习通道。”康纳提议，以期有所帮助。

“去他的，”汉克道，“我还不如死了。”

“经过充分的磨合，身体能够逐渐适应。你将开始大量分泌内啡肽。”

“你知道我怎样也能大量分泌内啡肽吗？”汉克问道。康纳忖度这只是一种修辞手法，因为汉克没等回答就自行接上了话：“手活。我很有经验。”

“巧克力也能使人释放内啡肽。”康纳转换策略，“你看怎样？”

汉克哼道：“你是说你坐在一旁看我吃糖填肚子？”

“不。实际上黑巧克力的可可含量更高，大多数品牌——”

“恶心。”汉克打断道，然后指向一楼标牌：“我现在只是日常锻炼。”

“仅限电梯维修期间，而且过两天就结束了。我以为你知道这个，副队长。”

汉克呻吟一声，肩膀撞开大门，好像要把对话甩在身后。“你真的要在办案的时候像个管家婆一样吗？”

“你先提起的话题，副队长。”

“少罗嗦，”汉克骂道，然后做了个鬼脸，绕到副驾驶。“妈的闭嘴开车！还有康纳，不准在你觉得赢了对话的时候喊我副队长，混蛋。”

“好的副队长。”

* * *

拉德洛在病床上显得格外瘦小，像个被各种医疗机器包围的小矮人。管线从身上延伸，仿佛一套体外毛细血管。他脸色苍白，眼周青黑，近于紫色，头发搭在额头上，被汗湿成一绺绺。他抬头眯起眼睛，道：“哦真棒，妈的是猪来了。见我掉在泥潭里，就来打滚了？”

“你老板想吃了你，蠢货。”汉克翻个白眼，吼道，“我们从他嘴里救下你一命，你就这样说谢谢？”

康纳插话道：“你还记得发生了什么吗？”

“天色很暗，他穿着连帽衫。”拉德洛不情不愿地坦白，“我没看清。他想掐死我，不成之后才改捅刀；我把他的手扯开来，划得很深。要是他吃了我或者把我泡在酸里溶解掉就完蛋了，而我一旦逃走……”

“你有他的DNA？”

“他不在数据库里。”拉德洛兴致缺缺。“上头的人个个记录清白，不像我们，就是他的——”他嘶哑道，“他的餐前点心。”

康纳极为庆幸，不必由自己挑起这个话题。“你此前有没有看到过他实施或者意图实施食人行为？”他问道。

“你他妈别这么急。”拉德洛皱眉道，“没见过，我也不想看到。你以为我亲眼见证之后还能囫囵着出来吗？赶紧取样然后走人。”

“好的，拉德洛先生。请伸出双手。”

汉克忽然按住康纳的手腕，绝望道：“看在上帝份上，康纳，别舔他的手指。”

“我没想这样，”康纳辩解，“那很变态，副队长。”

拉德洛怀疑中带着点惊恐地伸手照做。康纳刮下对方指甲下的组织，然后放到嘴里。“我操你的老天爷啊。”汉克道。

“样本已经送去分析。如果数据库里没有记录，我们会通过第三方进行家谱学追溯。”康纳温和微笑，“我们不会让他再伤害你，斯科特。”

“别承诺你做不到的事。”拉德洛痛苦地闭上双眼，回答道。

* * *

有那么不止一瞬，康纳期待回去的时候里德的怒火已经把警局烧成熊熊烈焰，但大楼依然健在，办公区也完好无损。里德背对着他的新搭档，一脸不善地戴上耳机听着有可怕重低音的音乐，和伊甸俱乐部的背景音乐是同个流派。理查德一看他，里德就重新调整一下耳机，然后更加用力地敲键盘打字。某种意义上来说，照顾理查德是康纳的责任，而且他现在百无聊赖地熬时间，还得和撒泼小孩打交道，也有康纳的原因在内。所以他发起了连接。

_**#313 248 317 - 52：我们获取了头号嫌疑人的DNA，但数据库里没有资料。目前正借助第三方数据库进行族谱建立，有人帮忙会快很多，你要来吗？** _

_****_

_**#313 248 317 - 87：此时此刻，哪怕自毁我也乐意。我真心期望今天不会以我把咖啡泼在盖文·里德两百元的耳机上结束，毕竟有时候他的音乐品味还可以。** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**#313 248 317 - 87：明天吧。** _

_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _

_**#313 248 317 - 52：耐心是美德。** _

_**_**_**__** _ ****** _ ** _

_**#313 248 317 - 52：你喜欢他放的歌？听起来像是副队长的狗，相扑，不肯洗澡的时候吱哇乱叫。抱歉，无意冒犯。** _

_**_**_****_****_ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

_**#313 248 317 - 87：的确与嚎啕类似。我正在逐步接受这种风格，这是一种需要培养的品味，正与警长本人符合。** _

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

_**#313 248 317 - 52：我对副队长的死亡金属有同样评价。** _

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我邀请了理查德协助我们推溯莱克特家系。”康纳告诉汉克。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“大救星。”汉克道，“看他坐在那里拿手指堵着耳朵，我都要疯了。我告诉你，里德铁定智力退化了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“出师不利。”康纳叹道，伸手梳过头发。这是个非常人类的动作，汉克经常这么做，目前也逐渐成为他自己的习惯。“里德的抵触情绪超乎预计，我还给他派了个搭档。我们或许有点高估他了，”康纳顿住，更正道，“太高估他了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我不知道。”汉克道，“理查德应当就是他的克星。要是有人足以降住他……”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“他终将听取我的意见。”理查德瞥向那个康纳硬塞给他的奶娃，回道，“他会意识到，出外勤如果没有后援，会遇生命危险。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“可不容易，那家伙的英雄情结有他妈的太阳那么大。”汉克抱怨道，“好了，下面该看DNA序列，祈祷他的先祖像兔子一样疯狂交配吧。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳调出汉克显示屏上的文件。不出所料，没有百分之百的匹配项目，但附录表格里推测出了上溯五代的信息。有一个人的基因信息超过三千厘摩（基因交换单位）和拉德洛重合，匹配度略高于百分之五十。另一人稍低，约两千九百厘摩。“一位亲代和一位兄弟姐妹。”康纳道，“威廉·哈德森与梅茜·哈德森。能否请你们在搜索引擎里查找一下，确认其地理位置？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我选他姐妹。”汉克道。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

理查德偏头思索，康纳也经常做出相同姿势，汉克说看着像只长尾小鹦鹉。“有一则威廉·哈德森的讣告，十二年前亡于本地。其余同名者过于年轻，不足以生育成年子女。”他几秒之后说道，“最好从那位姐妹下手。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“找到一个梅茜·哈德森的Facebook主页，年龄也符合。四十三岁，未婚未育，点赞过威廉·哈德森的纪念页面，还在市中心开了家咖啡馆。”汉克哼道，“不错，真复古。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“营业时间是几点？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“这时候快下班了。”汉克道，“明早七点开门，我们最迟六点半就要到，顾客上门之前堵住她。不能走漏风声，万一她兄弟突然光临那便糟了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳点头：“如果他俩关系亲密，不要提前通知她，以防通风报信。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“他不在关注列表里。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“研究表明使用Facebook与临床抑郁症的恶化有关。”康纳道，“可能他没注册账号。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克耸肩：“那么她仍会把他列出来。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“说不定他特地吩咐过不要。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“欲盖弥彰。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“答案明天就揭晓了。”康纳安慰道，“他不会因为拉德洛和迈尔斯就连夜撤走的，没那么迅速。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“这家伙吃人，康纳。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“据说吃人。目前并没有确凿证据。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“那他就是声称吃人哗众取宠。”汉克道。这是不必要的悲观想法。也许是莱克特的同事散布流言以防异心，说不定他本人都没听过这些说法。但汉克不会采信，康纳放弃做无用功。“真他妈是一团乱麻。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我明白。”康纳道，“汉克，我明白。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

* * *

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克一语成谶，哈德森女士的咖啡馆的确风格古朴，在充斥着烟尘与弹壳的城市里极为罕有。店面也的确别具一格，赏心悦目。二楼的阳台上，开花的爬藤植物从种植箱一路蔓延上砖墙。华丽的木质招牌上印着手写体的“河畔咖啡”。分析显示字体由真人写就，大抵是哈德森女士本人亲笔。她用心经营着此处产业，在一众千篇一律的连锁企业中独树一帜。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

店铺锁着门，尚未营业，但康纳从窗户望到哈德森女士正在擦洗柜台。她身着薄荷绿的印花毛衣裙，浅橙色的钟形女帽掩住夹杂银丝的红发。她哼着贝多芬第九交响曲，工作间隙夹杂几段舞步，对门外的注视一无所觉。尽管按照记录，哈德森并无子女，康纳看着她却想到了母亲。AX400异常仿生人——卡菈，在与爱丽丝说话时，脸上的温暖笑容与之如出一辙。耐心，理解。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克敲了敲窗户。哈德森抬起头，眯着眼辨认来人。看清楚之后，她轻轻摇了摇头，指指手腕做出“七点钟”的口型。汉克把警徽贴到玻璃上，康纳低落地见到她和蔼的面容化为震惊。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

她拖着脚走过来匆忙推开门，目光扫过汉克与康纳，脸色逐渐苍白。“天哪，发生什么事了？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“有关你的兄弟。”汉克道，分毫未显露出曾对她的身份整夜质疑。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“凯里？”她颤抖着声音，“天哪，他死了吗？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“不，没有，女士，他很好。”汉克宽慰道。很好指的是身体状况。康纳揣测，梅茜对自己兄弟所坠入的深渊是否知情。“我们认为，他了解一桩案件的相关信息。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“哦主啊，”她捂住胸口，“我已经几个月没和他说上话了。可能连他死了我都不知道。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“好几个月没交流？”康纳问道。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“不错。”梅茜愧疚地瑟缩，“几年前洛瑞娜，我们母亲死后，我和他就渐渐生疏了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克同情地低声问道：“你们以前很亲密？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“那时候我们还小。”她微微颔首，“爸爸身体不好，只能做文字工作，疲心竭虑，很快精神亦不济了。而妈——洛瑞娜极为苛刻，又沉浸在她自己的世界里。我不知道她有没有意识到她让爸爸很受伤，但愿没有吧。我和凯里只能自己照顾自己，相依为命。爸爸重病在身，洛瑞娜哪怕我俩快饿死都不管，但我们拥有彼此，还是熬过来了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳眨了眨眼：“为什么后来断了联系？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“爸爸去世后凯里就变得孤僻起来，话也少了。他购进一处房子安置洛瑞娜，拒绝我的援助，几年来东奔西跑做生意，赚了一些钱。他太累了，怨愤日积月累，在她死后便把所有东西都卖掉，然后买下一间仓库，开了一家什么包装公司。他跟我说生意不错，然而我其实什么都不知道，是吧？”她叹了一口气，仿佛讲述这个故事已耗尽力气。“凯里情绪很容易受影响，会冲动做事。他是那种会在树枝间荡来荡去，从房顶跳进泳池的孩子。双亲过世后，他的最后一丝人气儿宛如也随风而逝了……”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克道谢，“我知道你也很难过。能否麻烦你回忆一下，对仓库的地址是否有印象？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“在城市另一边，我把地址发给你。那里我不常去，太荒凉了，走在路上总觉得会被谋杀。”梅茜尴尬笑道，不知不觉间一语中的。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳从她的手机里提取了数据。该处建筑位于市郊商业区，方圆几英里均无居民，偶有路人也只是匆匆而过。他们回到路边，汉克哈着气暖手。康纳意识到目的地太过偏远，皱起眉：“我们需要支援，里德和理查德。假使只有我们两人过去，任务很容易失败，然后哈德森会在警局增援之前逃走。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“你觉得四个人就够把他拿下了？”汉克问道，“他没有保安吗？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我具备潜入、偷袭，与正面交锋的功能。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我没有。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我们出其不意，防卫不会很严。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克不大相信：“万一他被害妄想呢？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我在模控生命大厦一次性解决过五名配枪保安。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“你可真棒。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳知道汉克在故意装傻。有时候这样很可爱，也有的时候康纳会恨不得严格监督对方的节食计划以作报复。“副队长，我想说我知道自己在做什么。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我在担心脆弱的人类，尤其是里德，因为他是大傻逼。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“理查德有体力优势，若是里德不听劝可以制住他。”康纳试图说服，“而且里德没那么不堪，他和我们一样希望破案。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“行吧。要是不成我就让迈尔斯或者理查德在全警局面前羞辱他。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

* * *

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“你好呀，大小孩。”汉克拍拍里德的后背打招呼。显然是一种表达友好的错误方法，里德以杀人般的目光瞪回去，汉克如正中下怀般咧嘴微笑起来：“案情有了突破，但我们需要支援。劳烦你同贵搭档屈尊与我们走一趟富勒办公室。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“屈你个头。”里德回答，“你该庆幸我还想把这份工作干下去，不然我就把你一人留在他那里挨骂。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克哼道：“其实你在场他骂得还少些。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德把他推开：“拍马屁。不是要去找富勒？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“女士优先。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“老天。”里德还是朝办公室走去。康纳与理查德双双同情目送。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“杰弗里！”汉克叫道，“今天天气不错，你过得怎么样？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“看见你这下就不好了，”富勒道。“你想干啥？你只有在要我帮忙的时候才会问我过得怎么样，有什么事说来听听。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我们查到了走私集团的幕后黑手。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“他藏在本市无人区的一间仓库内。”康纳发言，“我们需要后援，我认为四人团队较为妥当。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“哦，所以里德才在这里？我还以为你们又打架了，或者把那个新来的弄坏了。顺便问一下，你还好吧？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我……尚可。”理查德判断。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳有意退避：“也请其他警官待命以防不测。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“连下数城，干得漂亮。不然我就要对你们失去期望把你们赶走了。你是个铁皮罐头，汉克又好几年没放下手里的汉堡了，我以为你俩很快就得败走。”富勒扬起一边眉毛目视两人，“我批准你们组织四人小队。不过要是你们因为合不来把这件重要案子搞砸，我明天就把你——你们四个，统统派去扫厕所，这辈子都别想出外勤，懂了吗？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“明白啦，队长。”汉克答应。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我得夸你们一句，找到罪犯做得不错。团队协作大概终于起效了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“嘿，我很合群的。”汉克抗议，指着康纳与理查德，“和别人玩的很好！”然后转向里德，“那边只是个会说话走路的垃圾桶。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“他也是人。”富勒回复，“虽然很不可思议，但他对乔尼很好。对吧，里德？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我对乔尼很好。”里德赞同。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“乔尼他妈是只猫，杰弗里，他对自己的猫比对搭档都好！搭档不会在地毯上嘘嘘，也不用叫你给他铲屎。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我对米勒也不错。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克嘲笑道：“你一天最多见他两次。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“真和谐呀。”富勒插话，“但如果你们不能像成年人一样相处，我就让你俩坐冷板凳，然后喊别人去干活，比如艾伦。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“不准提他那个鸟人！”汉克与里德异口同声。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“哇哦，看来你们终于达成共识了。赶快去培养感情吧，我还有事要做，没空看小孩。”富勒挥挥手把他们赶出去。“我会组织后备队伍的。康纳，你把那间仓库的蓝图调出来。新人，你去查公司许可，看看有没有什么动向。一小时后重新集合，希望你们回来的时候没有又打起来。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

* * *

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

从表面上看，哈德森仓储公司过去一年发势头迅猛。近三年里就有至少三次正式登记的扩建，其中两次均为加深地下室。他们主要存放施工设备，为没有足够空间的初创公司提供服务。看来凯里·哈德森对与自己类似的青年企业家颇有偏心。公司没有附属的仓房，唯有如庞大迷宫般的主体建筑。康纳评估，虽然容易躲过保安的巡逻潜入进去，但抓捕哈德森的动作得更迅速，一旦他藏起来就难找了。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

他和理查德都不是为任务失败而生。任务不能失败，除非以身殉职，而康纳不愿送命。这种念头在他心里激起一股突兀沉重的感受。在成为异常仿生人以前，康纳没有生活的目标，甚至都不能算活着。可现下他一旦身亡，就再也见不到汉克，不能把相扑牵出去撒欢，无法再沉溺于一本好书，密歇根的寒风亦再刺不痛他的脸颊。异常仿生人退路已尽，好在模控生命正在着手改造整套管理系统。操纵傀儡的线绳一断，自己的造物脱出掌控，哪怕以利亚·卡姆斯基也束手无策。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

不成功便成仁，就这么简单。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

楼里四处奔忙，警官们匆匆来去，完全一副被任务牵住全部心神的人类模样，偶尔还会撞到别人。富勒显然准备组织突击队在康纳初步扫荡之后追击。抓住哈德森之后，当然这是必然结果，他们需把整家仓库逐寸透彻搜查。没人知晓犯罪团伙走到什么地步，在此处经营数年又藏下什么东西。惟愿公司餐厅里只有红冰，没有人类尸体。人性丑恶，异常仿生人除了接受别无选择，有时候亦得投身而入。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“伙计，”汉克搭话，“好久没见过警局这么忙了。看来还是被吃掉的威胁才能把大家动员起来，这年头中枪已经不稀罕了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我依然希望避免发生这种情况。”康纳回答。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“咱俩一样。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

大厅中央投影出由仓库公示蓝图构建的全息地图，几位警官围在一旁。理查德研究地图，指出可能与实际有差异之处，里德头一回集中了注意力。神乎其神般比里德偏见更深的陈也在听讲，康纳只在她最高优先级的案件中见过其如此专注。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

一个小时后富勒如期现身，面向全层警官训话。“好了，”他的表情前所未有地严肃，“这次行动很危险，不是那种可以回家八卦的鸡零狗碎。目标人物有重大可能会吃人。”底下一片哗然。“你没听错，就是食人行为。贩毒团伙栖身于鬼知道哪里的一家仓库，地点写上去了。我们先派出头批突击队——成员有安德森、里德、康纳、理查德——他们熟悉案情。第二批队伍待命，事有不谐再上。进攻计划就是这样。”有几人悄悄抱怨。“相信我，你不会想走到那一步的。控制住地方以后，要进行彻底搜查。挖地三尺，不放过每一块石头，除非它藏在人肉肋条里面。天知道那地方藏了什么鬼东西。有人敢泄露一个字，我他妈就把那人做成帽子。”富勒拍了一下手，“就是这样。突击队开始行动。其余人准备待命吧。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“终于要见真章了。”汉克吞了一下口水。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

* * *

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

仓库平平无奇，毫不引人注目，整个街区都旷无人烟。从外边看，完全没有迹象表明里面藏着一个顶尖贩毒团伙，手下人还有可能因为多嘴就被老大吃掉。康纳打了个寒颤，抹去心中这处低调建筑与RK生产线的类比：生来便要融入环境不惹嫌疑，其中却暗藏锋锐。他就是这样一张王牌。鉴于内部程序里阿曼妲玩弄人心的把戏，康纳确信模控生命半点没有料想到如今的景况。因为他们造出了RK900，一张大约更厉害的王牌，却只需更少的时间便走向异常。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

模控生命犯下这般失误，让康纳暗忖这是否也在卡姆斯基布局之中。他有没有花上整夜功夫，待在工作室谋划着造物青出于蓝的未来？凭空造出智慧生命无疑是一桩传奇般的成就，想必卡姆斯基当会享受—— _ **正在**_ 享受此番殊荣。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳从种种迹象判断出汉克正在紧张：手指揉搓衣袖，时不时强迫性地吞咽，急促嘶哑的呼吸，以及加快的心跳。理查德一副信念坚定的模样，被狼追赶逃命的兔子必能体会到这样的决心。康纳明了该种情绪，因为他以往接手重要案件时，每晚都能在镜中见到相同的面孔。然而里德却兴致勃勃跃跃欲试。鉴于能够从中调和的理查德在场，康纳觉得有机会把问题说出口。“里德警长，我可不可以问你一个私人问题？”可不可以，而非能否。因为里德大几率会抠字眼，以期用孩子气的方式回避问题。 _ **你当然能问我私人问题啦，康纳。模控生命不是给你安排了这个功能嘛。**_ “如果你同意的话。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“干什么？”他出乎康纳意料地干脆。里德面对被机器人窥探思想的情况原本不会如此爽快。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“你看起来不像副队长、理查德和我这么紧张，你对任务有信心吗？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“屁。”里德发出爆破音，“我他妈一点头绪都没有。说不定几小时后我都不能竖着出去。就算可以，没准也把几块肉落在某个精神病的胃里。哪怕一切顺利，万一遇上个大人物也够喝一盅的。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“你不担心被人吃了？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“老子他妈一点也不在乎有人想把我当午饭。但我好歹在干活，不像警局其他人那样除了拍马屁就无所事事了。我现在在这里谁都不用奉承，只准备干掉这个变态，哪怕死也要死在任务里。这就是我的追求。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“出色。”理查德接话，“你展现出了一种值得敬佩的勇气，我之前都不了解你这么勇敢。”他沉思道：“我或许明白警局为何把你招进来了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“谢谢。”里德回答，然后随即反应过来，脸色通红怒道：“哦操你的，迪克（Dick）。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“是理查德。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“仿生人叫这个名字也太傻屌了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

理查德似乎被整个对话逗乐了：“你起的名字。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德怒气冲冲地挥手：“我给你起名叫迪克！”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“这显得你比他混蛋（dick）多了。”康纳插话，结果瞥见里德眼睛一亮，不禁罕有地懊悔自己失言。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“随便吧，要是咱们没被吃掉，我就去想个更好的名字，行了吧？老天，见鬼的仿生人。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德一马当先冲向安全出口，接着想起来只有康纳或者理查德才能把这门打开，于是尴尬地叉腰站在原地等后面的人跟上。结果理查德走得比标准步速慢了百分之二十，鉴于他比同型号要高，应该有百分之二十五。康纳嘴角抽搐。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳与理查德需要协力开锁以绕过安全警报。侵入系统之后，康纳能察觉到理查德带有严厉气息的思维与自己并肩。比起自己亲历亲为的作风，他对世界更像一个冷漠的旁观者。不过康纳完全能确认对方异常仿生人的身份：其隐隐残留的恼怒与愉悦的余韵并存，构成一个程序层面的翻白眼。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳颇为安慰，一位具有感情，且足够老练的人才能应付里德。不够老练大抵也行。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

门安然开启。左近没有保安出没，热成像监控里只显示出外面货车上富勒的身影。这点符合预期，在装备警报器的库区安排巡逻根本是浪费时间，此处不使用人类劳力，仿生人也只走正门。直到最近都无人想着另辟蹊径。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

尽管鲜少使用，走廊依旧一尘不染，没有蛛网灰尘，冰冷钢铁与混凝土的表面亦无脏污。假使哈德森女士所言不虚，她的兄弟将这间仓库视为心血，这般保养也说得通了。抛却往日全部拘束之后，他将所有积蓄投入公司，重新振作。如此一来，他必将其视作珍贵资产，而非仅仅为一段事业的起步。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳对此番心态洞若观火。“我们应当分散以提高检索效率。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“这样很容易遇害。”汉克反对。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“你他妈想当恐怖片金发女主角随便你，”里德插言，“但我还想要我的内脏在身体里好好待着，别被扔到高压锅里头。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我们可以分成两队。”康纳提议，“楼里应该存在哈德森改造过的整片区域，不在建筑蓝图上。详情只有他了解，以备不时之需。虽然不会很显眼，但足够令他比旁人更熟悉路径。要是我就会这么做。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德做了个鬼脸：“你建个屠宰场？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“只是假设。”康纳保证道，“我的程序要求我理解罪犯的思想，预测他们的行动。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“哇哦，听你这么一讲我他妈真是好受多了。”里德斥道。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“里德闭嘴。”汉克冷静道，“大家都知道，你在侧写课上是第一名。作为此中好手，你不放过每一个机会，见缝插针地研究我们，再研究我们，接着继续研究——”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“滚蛋，老子不靠逻辑运行——”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克嗤之以鼻：“说得真他妈对——”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“——不像机器那样只靠逻辑运行。要是哪天他觉得毁灭人类比融入人类更符合逻辑怎么办，嗯？没辙。这才是他妈的关键问题。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“别人没你这么讨人嫌。”理查德插嘴，“不要以己度人。我与安德森副队长就合作良好，他是个人类。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“货真价实。”汉克接口。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“最新消息，白痴们。”里德嘶声道，“这里有很多跟我一样的人。大多数人类都是反社会自恋狂，有的甚至根本不关心自己的种族，更别说你们了。真实世界并不宽容美好，就是坨狗屎。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“有很多仿生人会赞同你的观点，也有相当一部分不同意。”康纳开口，“你看错我们了，仿生人会如同人类一般死亡。我们无法备份个性矩阵，只能传输记忆——人们对异常仿生人的了解尚有不足。对准脑袋开一枪，我们就死了。一切造就我们的特性就此逝去。里德警长，仿生人并非无法阻挡的天网。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“此外不管你是否相信，我们 _ **确实**_ 有感情。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

虽然有的人没料到谈话是这个走向，不过既已出口覆水难收。自2018年的某个早晨卡姆斯基的天才大脑灵光一闪想出几行代码之后，恐怕没人说过这话。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“你是在表白对汉克不朽的爱吗？”里德冷笑，但似有动容，“你硬不起来也没关系，副队长。因为我爱你，我们要永远在一起。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我他妈没那么老！”汉克咆哮，“像你这种厌恶仿生人具有感情的家伙，才会装作自己没感情。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德逼近汉克，几乎与他碰上鼻尖。“我的确有感情，只是不像你那样让它妨碍正事。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“厌恶也是一种感情，而你正被它所控。”理查德发言。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德平静后退：“我没有。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“那就表现出这种做派。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳不知道里德是否了解该如何行止，仿佛他生来就是这般作风，完全由负面情绪构成。先天与后天之争同样适用于异常仿生人，这个话题至今尚无定论。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

他们与人类统统泥足深陷。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

* * *

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

他们最终达成分成两组的共识，以防汉克活活掐死里德，此外也是因为里德清楚康纳提议的合理性。康纳除了咖啡店那次不曾说谎，也不常使用自己具备的潜伏相关技能。他通常以机体默认的谈判者身份自居，模控生命也无意于逼他扮演别的角色。或许公司不信任他，也可能是因为他们另有干这种活的暗手。他不清楚，同时大抵永远失去了探寻真相的机会。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

得益于整整一天半没喝多，汉克比之前保证的还要安静。康纳在他的行动中辨识出经年训练的痕迹。毕竟，副队长的职位乃是汉克真刀真枪凭功劳赢来，而非上级施舍。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

走廊依然异常整洁，康纳开始想象周围浸满血液的情景，得靠惊恐的员工用颤抖的双手拿着漂白剂擦洗好几个小时才能清理干净。他甚至期盼下个转角就撞进屠夫的工作间，墙壁挂满大小刀具，天花板上垂下倒钩。当然这太夸张了，康纳不禁谴责汉克之前硬要自己看杀人狂电影。不过康纳心中疑虑未消，哈德森在被揭穿之前能把假相经营到什么地步？

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳间或窥探到保安远去的背影，检测到他们的心率异常升高，又重新猜度哈德森在属下面前展露出的是怎样的形象，不断修改评估。此人有食人嫌疑，却对姐妹一贯忠诚。他与常人一般进食睡觉，受伤流血，但在全国最繁忙的城市里管理一个层级复杂的贩毒团伙，还将勒杀作为惩罚手段。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

富勒指示他们前往蓝图上标为休息室的负三层某处。那个房间很大，太大了，热成像显示一位身高与哈德森相仿的男子背对他们，安坐着签署文件。这是他们最有可能的猜测。虽然底特律警局不会承认，但其实是唯一的推断。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

周日早晨仓库里员工不多，但他们终于还是运气不佳碰上了人。虽然康纳对此早有准备，但毕竟不算完满。前面走廊传来当啷一声响，接着是保安的一串咒骂。“我操，”然后又是一计哐当，“操！我的糖掉了。这下两块钱没了，萨拉你干得漂亮。妈的，我恨这个地方，这份见鬼的工作，还有制服上面的破口袋——”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳在显示屏里看到萨拉——据推测是萨拉——转过身来，然后捕捉到物体旋转的细微声响。一颗薄荷糖从拐角滚入眼帘，如同顶尖芭蕾舞者一般转个不停。汉克瞪大了眼。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

_**不，不是现在。拜托，现在不行。** _

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

薄荷糖停止滚动之前，康纳蛮力破解最近的接入终端，把汉克拽进门里。他无声锁住身后的门，外面便是萨拉的鲁莽喧哗。两人眼前一片黑暗，汉克震惊得气喘吁吁。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

周围氤氲一片清洁剂与霉菌的模糊气味，康纳感受到汉克的呼吸喷湿了自己的脖颈。这处空间不足五英尺（1.52 m）宽，只有六尺半（1.98 m）高。“太棒了。”汉克悄声道，“这他妈是个扫把间。就不能是间办公室？哪怕厨房也比这好。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我们得等她走开。”康纳没有同情。此刻他们的精神需要集中在任务上，要是汉克开始费心思列举种种更糟的情况就完了。康纳试图把汉克的注意力引到下一步行动上，至少让他足够分心，不要像掉进兔子洞一样脑海里充满末日图景。“她在抽烟。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“ _ **现在？**_ ”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“不会很久，他们打卡时间有规定。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克不自在地扭扭身子：“这里太窄了，站不下。”随即又换了下姿势。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“移动会使情况更糟，副队长。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳试图专注于留意保安动静，但汉克说得不错，这里站一个人都只是勉强，更何况有两人。汉克呼出的湿气在他的皮肤上凝结，很快又湿润起来。他呼气急促，心脏不规律地快速跳动。幽闭恐惧？他乘电梯的时候倒是没什么异常。康纳偏头思索，随即汉克的嘴唇扫过他的喉咙。康纳立时惊讶地眨了眨眼。“操。”汉克道，“对不起。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“没关系。”但汉克还是一副局促不安的样子，似乎妄图退到这里不存在的个人空间以外。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克失笑，似乎在喃喃自语：“老天，关系大了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

斜地里伸出一条扫把手柄硌到康纳身侧，他稍微挪了挪以便避过这一处，大腿插进了汉克两腿之间。结果对方呼吸猛地一顿，慌忙后退，然而空间不足。汉克硬邦邦的部位抵住了康纳大腿。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

事情水落石出。“哦。”康纳吓了一跳，脸上涨热起来。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“没错。”汉克脉搏突突搏动，“呃。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“你勃起了。”康纳观察道。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克做了个鬼脸，康纳感觉到他的牙齿紧贴住自己的皮肤。“老天，我们他妈能不能不要讨论这个问题？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

一时之间，康纳竟想不到别的可说：“是我还是近距离接触造成了你的性唤起？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“好吧，看来这个话题还是逃不掉。太棒了，没问题。”汉克呻吟：“妈的，都有。不要问你不想知道答案的问题。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我想知道。”康纳回答。他感到脸上火烧一片，仿佛难以呼吸，但其实根本不需要空气维持生命。“针对卧底任务，模控生命对我进行了设计。”他补充，“他们让我尽量逼真可信，每一处细节都准确模拟人类。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克领会了他的意思，发出一阵窒息的呻吟，颤栗道：“哦天啊。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

他把康纳拉过来吻了上去，粗暴喘息着啮咬，直到康纳的嘴唇变得肿胀敏感。康纳尝到啤酒，以及汉克早饭里波士顿奶油的一点糖分。他隐约监测到自己抵住汉克嘴唇发出的声音，却一发不可收拾。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳感觉到汉克扭动臀部，努力克制住不去摩弄大腿之间插入的膝盖。康纳自己从未挑战过这般难度的自我控制，只能无助地摩擦汉克的阴茎，在汉克抑制不住发出亲吻声响的时候溢出压低的呻吟。“妈的。”汉克道，“时间太久了。到时候不好解释——呃，至少我不好解释——你会——你能……”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我能高潮吗？”汉克点头。康纳继续：“可以。另外为了高效起见，我没有不应期。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我操。”汉克道，“你得说话算话。过会儿吧。老天，我从来没这么不想办案过。时机太他妈不合适了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“这可以留作奖励。”康纳道，“犒劳我们完成任务。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“操。康纳。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

* * *

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

他们于通往地下三层的楼梯井汇合。里德看起来焦躁又挫败，手指敲着牛仔裤，头发不知道被揉搓过多少次而显得凌乱不堪。“你们有什么发现吗？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“没有，除了保安没啥可说的。”汉克答复。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“操。”里德咆哮，“我们也一样。见鬼，里头铁定就是哈德森了。这层能藏的地方也太他妈多了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我们需要格外仔细。”康纳道。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“废话，歇洛克。”里德骂道，“还有别的聪明点子吗？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“只是提醒一下。”康纳友善地回答，转身走下楼梯。“很不幸，你有很大概率会先开枪再提问。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

楼梯井的侧门通向一处存放大量工程车辆的平台。挖掘机、压路机、混凝土搅拌车、推土机、反铲挖掘机，通通闪闪发亮。市里常见的工程车大多裹挟一身尘土，足以进行一番详细的地质分析，而哈德森这里的却如刚出厂一般崭新。他把每一处伪装都做到极致。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

西边尽头是一间中等大小的办公室，温暖的灯光从百叶窗缝中射出，在地面洒上条条光影。四壁均为玻璃幕墙，三百六十度全景视野。“我们需要把他引出来，阻挡他的视线。”康纳分析。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“没错，顺便把我们的也挡住了，蠢货。”里德尖锐地指出。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我们可以使用热成像，武器产生的热量也足以从图像里辨识出来。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“你有什么行动计划？”里德问，“情况足够紧急才能引起他的注意。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我获取了一位保安的声音文件。”他闻言领悟了康纳的意图。“但他听到声音就会直接朝我这里过来，你们要迅速制住他。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“懂了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳回想起仓库一尘不染的地面和锃光瓦亮的扶手，迅速编好台词。“嘿，哈德森先生！”他选取了萨拉的声音，带一点窘迫与防备。“呃，真的很抱歉，好吗？我好像把什么东西弄坏了。我刚刚绊了一跤，然后——你懂的，那些机器上都是零件啦，还有机油——反正我觉得是机油——就翻了一地。求你别开除我好吗？我会收拾干净的……”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“不必。”一个声音答道，“不用，萨拉，你做得可以了，谢谢你。”里面传来脚步声以及恼火的叹息，接着沐浴在台灯光线下的哈德森出现在门口。他发现没见到损坏的设备，眼神即刻锐利起来：“哪——不好！”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

他没中计。哈德森是个癫狂的冒险者，怀疑事情苗头不对便会立即开火。康纳抓住汉克猛地一拉，把他摔到几尺外的吊车后面。几秒后子弹迸射，纷纷嵌进楼梯间的门上。九毫米。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳瞄准哈德森锁骨，瞥见对方所持的武器：设为单发模式的MP5——他并未恐慌到失去准头。枪上的序列号与半年前底特律特警队失窃的武器相符。哈德森迅速蹲到最近的车辆后方躲过子弹，努力爬开。康纳切换到热成像模式。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“老天，”汉克抱怨，“我就知道这人被害妄想。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德提前冲向东边几米外的另一个出口，系统预测他的轨迹与哈德森相交。“别叫那个狗娘养的跑了！”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“得把他逼到角落。”康纳道，“绕到他身后分散追击。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

理查德摇头：“让我从吊车上狙击他，我的精度很高。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我和康纳去追他。”汉克出策，“你能打中吗？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

理查德微微皱眉：“有百分之五的误差。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克耸肩：“可以冒这个险。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳沿着哈德森的路线追去，汉克紧随其后，靴子在水泥地上嗒嗒作响。一共只有两个出口，哈德森必不会蠢到跑来楼梯间。要是把他逼到北边，他就插翅难飞了，到时候理查德便可以抓住机会开上几枪，使他失去行动能力。他们要留个活口吐露情报，让富勒的第二支队伍派不上用场。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳转过角落，发现哈德森与里德在门口扭打。里德的枪掉落在地，但已打断对方非优势手的手腕。 _ **不，等等。**_ 康纳想道，肾上腺素足以让他在剧痛中单手使枪。没用的，来不及了。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

哈德森将枪管对准里德的太阳穴，受伤的那支手臂环过他的脖子，手腕软软搭在里德肩膀上。“再动一下，我他妈就打爆你朋友的脑袋。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德啐道：“胆小鬼你他妈开枪啊！”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳扔掉武器。里德挡在前面，理查德无法找到狙击位置。“凯里，拜托，我们可以谈谈。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“你以为我是傻子吗？”哈德森又点头示意汉克，“你，把枪放下，两手抱头。不信你这朋友脑袋就要开花了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳听到汉克的枪啪嗒一声。“好吧，这下我没武器了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

哈德森把里德的枪踢远，MP5转而对准汉克：“退后。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

震耳欲聋的巨响。康纳以慢动作看到哈德森手部糊成血肉模糊的一团，枪掉落下来。疼痛尚未传来，他茫然地转头看去，然后眨了眨眼：“什——”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳当即扑出把他按在地上。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

_**任务不能失败。** _

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

哈德森只挣扎了一秒钟，断手刚碰上康纳的外套就剧烈呻吟起来，然后如同婴儿一般蜷缩一团不动了，看起来极为痛苦，却突兀地显得很年轻。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德颤抖着铐住对方，打开对富勒的通讯：“抓住了，长官。我们他妈抓到哈德森了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“ _ **真他妈干得漂亮。现在搜寻队进去了，你们待着别动。**_ ”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳听见稳健均匀的脚步声，太精准，不是人类。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“见鬼，你这是咋了？”汉克疑问。康纳回头看到理查德提着步枪走来，全身都是亮红色的粉尘。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“我在水泥搅拌机里开枪，” 理查德掸着衣服，“里面都是红冰。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“哦。”汉克道，“ _ **操。**_ ”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

* * *

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

康纳所料不错，仓库里除了红冰没什么有用的东西。虽然警局得到贩毒和意图谋杀斯科特·拉德洛的证据足以起诉他，但与食人罪名无关。问题悬而未决使康纳分外焦虑，不过在法律上讲，结果没有差别：哈德森有了毒品犯罪的记录，无论如何都逃不过漫长的刑期。康纳依然忧心忡忡，如果异常仿生人拥有了人类情感，而人类情感会促使个体取食同类，那么底特律警局来日很可能将面对仿生人连环杀手，到时候他同汉克必会被委以重任。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

未来的路还很长。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

他们回到警局，里面一片热火朝天的景象。桌上扔着能量饮料的包装，警官们碰碰咖啡杯一饮而尽，几大盒庆贺用的甜甜圈摞在一起，沾满糖霜的手指蹭脏了控制台。富勒手持马克杯站在办公室外面审阅底下的一片狼藉，看起来却心情不错。“好几年没看到他们这么开心了。”他时不时啜饮一口咖啡，“大概大家终于觉得警局办了件实事，这次缴获的毒品多得不知如何是好。”富勒一一看过四人，眼神中蕴含着父亲般的赞许：“你们做得很棒，比我想的还要出色。行动途中取长补短，共同协作，没有向自己人开枪。你们已经证明了自己的能力，希望未来可以继续发挥这样的水平。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“是，长官。”他们齐声回应，汉克甚至一本正经地敬礼。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“察访工作也极为不凡，你们这次肯定会受表彰。”富勒叹气，“虽然这时候看起来不像好事，哈德森不肯认罪，法院那边还有得搞。万一情报泄露，媒体那里也得炸锅。但我要让你们知道，我非常赞赏你们的扎实工作。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“都是我们该做的，长官。”里德发言，“若有机会，我要夸赞搭档几句。” 看到理查德的震惊神色，他稍有愧疚地笑起来，“他救了我一命，长官，要是没有理查德，说不准嫌疑人早被放跑了。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

富勒颔首：“他感染到你了，哈？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“跟霉菌似的。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

富勒哼道：“看来不用重新分配搭档了。新人，做得好，我知道里德一直在挑衅你。你们四个今天放假，好好休息，等回家就知道有够受的。”他把每人后背都拍了拍，“继续保持。”然后转身回去继续工作了。

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

几人之间安静片刻，接着被一句话打破。“多谢你为我美言。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“呃，是啊。你救了我嘛。不然谁去照顾乔尼呢？”里德耸肩，“这小混蛋对谁都凶巴巴的，只有我才能得一点好脸色，就这还得看他心情。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

理查德笑了，他知道自己比康纳的笑容更含蓄，有点控制不住的傻气，毕竟从未料到还会有发自真心笑出来的一天。“谁还会一大早就开始播放讨厌的电子舞曲，喊我‘鸡鸡’然后管我要咖啡呢？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德退缩了一下，抬手摩挲自己的脖子。康纳一次也没见过此人还有真心后悔的时候。“抱歉那么叫你，不过我还是觉得理查德这名字很傻。你得起个更好更酷炫的新名字……耐因斯（Nines）如何？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“耐因斯？”理查德沉吟，慢慢展露出愉悦的微笑：“我喜欢。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

里德一手换上他的肩膀：“好吧，耐因斯，是时候给你介绍真正的艺术了——电音！”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

理查德叹息，还是任由自己被拖到桌子那边：“你该庆幸我没有脆弱的鼓膜，盖文。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

汉克一手搭住康纳肩膀，看着警局——他们的朋友——长久以来首次欢庆。这种温暖满足的神情康纳只在汉克脸上见过一次——汉堡摊前的拥抱那次。“终于能清净会儿了。”汉克打了个哈欠，像猫一样伸懒腰，“回家吗？”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

_**家。**_ 他们的家。“当然。”康纳回答，“我很乐意。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“好。”汉克咧嘴一笑，“你干得漂亮，你知道吗。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

“不，”康纳微笑回视，“是 _ **我们**_ 干得漂亮，汉克。”

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

本文完。 

_**_**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注释：作者坦承不会写肉所以没有肉，自己点的火要自己灭啊女人(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻


End file.
